parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon).
Here is part four of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out for the US) - (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Emelius Browne (from Mickey Mouse) as Sir Topham Hatt * Bert (from Mary Poppins) as Mr. Percival * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Rocky as Himself * Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as The Refreshment Lady * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves * Thomas Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver * Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Fireman Transcript * Narrator: Casey Jr and Onion Pacific's Big Day Out. It was a beautiful bright summer on the Island of Sodor. (Casey Jr puffs along the line, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) Casey Jr the Circus Engine was taking passengers to the seaside. In the summer holidays, Casey Jr went there nearly every day. One morning, Emelius Browne came to see Casey Jr. * Emelius Browne: I have an important special for you. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: I need you to take some steel pipes to the wharf. * Narrator: Casey was delighted. (Casey Jr collects a flatbed of steel pipes and puffs to the Wharf) There were lots to sights to see on the way to the wharf. First, Casey past the Scottish castle. Next, he went to Shen Valley. And finally, he looked at the wonderful view from the top of Montana's Hill. But when Casey arrived at the wharf, he saw Tom Jerry. Tom Jerry looked very sad. He had broken down. * Tom Jerry: There's no one to take me to the repairers yards. * Narrator: Tom Jerry chuffed. * Casey Jr: Maybe I can take you. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. * Casey Jr: Please, sir. * Narrator: Casey asked the Narrow Gauge Controller. * Casey Jr: Can I take Tom Jerry to the repairers? * Bert: Tom Jerry is very heavy. * Narrator: Said the Narrow Gauge Controller. * Casey Jr: I'm sure I can pull him. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. * Casey Jr: And I finished all my other jobs. * Bert: Very well. * Narrator: Said the Narrow Gauge Controller. * Bert: But you must go straight there. * Casey Jr: Yes, sir. * Narrator: Whistled Casey. * Bert: The coupling on that flatbed is old, so take care. * Narrator: He added. So Tom Jerry was loaded on the flatbed. Tom Jerry was sad. * Tom Jerry: I don't like going to the repairers. * Narrator: He puffed. Casey Jr wanted to cheer Tom Jerry up. * Casey Jr: I'll show you some wonderful new sights. Sights you never see in the mountains. * Narrator: Chuffed Casey cheerfully. * Casey Jr: This will be your big day out. * Narrator: And Casey puffed away pulling his friend carefully behind him. (Casey departs with the empty steel pipe flatcar and Tom Jerry's flatcar carrying him and coupled behind the empty steel pipe car coupled up behind Casey) So, Casey didn't take Tom Jerry straight to the repairers. He puffed through the farms and forests. Until they arrived at the Scottish Castle. * Casey Jr: There. * Narrator: Puffed Thomas proudly. * Casey Jr: Isn't it wonderful? * Tom Jerry: It's very nice. * Narrator: Chuffed Tom Jerry. * Tom Jerry: But we have a castle at the mountains. * Casey Jr: Then I'll show you Shen Valley. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. Casey and Tom Jerry puff through the flowerly fields and the green meadows of Shen Valley. * Casey Jr: There. * Narrator: Whistled Casey grandly. * Tom Jerry: It's very nice. * Narrator: Chuffed Skarloey. * Tom Jerry: But we have green valleys in the mountains. * Narrator: Casey felt sad. He wanted Tom Jerry to have a big day out. He had to find something Tom Jerry had never seen before. * Casey Jr: I know. * Narraotr: Puffed Casey. * Casey Jr: I'll show you from the view from the top of Montana's Hill. * Narrator: So Casey huff and puff up Montana's Hill. Tom Jerry was very heavy. The old flatbed coupling creek and groan. But still, Casey huff and chuff as hard as he could. Then, there was trouble. Just as he got to the top of the hill, the coupling came loose and Tom Jerry rolled backwards. (Casey climbs upward, struggling as hard as he can, until the coupling on Tom Jerry's flatbed breaks away from Casey Jr's flatcar and rolls back) * Tom Jerry: Help! * Narrator: Cried Tom Jerry, but it was too late. Tom Jerry's flatbed biffed into the sidings and came off the track. * Casey Jr: Oh my goodness! (backs down into the sidings to fetch Tom Jerry) * Narrator: Moaned Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: The Narrow Gauge Controller told me to go straight to the repairers yard. But I wanted to give you a big day out. Now look what's happened. * Narrator: Casey was very unhappy. So Casey's driver coupled them up again to the flatbed. (Casey's crew couples Casey's flatbed to Tom Jerry's flatbed, and as Casey pulls Tom Jerry's flatbed back onto the rails, he takes Tom Jerry to the works) Casey pulled Tom Jerry and the flatbed carefully back onto the tracks and they set off to the repairers yard. Casey didn't try to show Tom Jerry anymore sights. He puffed as fast as he could to do his job. The fastest way to the repairers yard was the track by the seaside. Casey had to stop at a signal. Tom Jerry looked out at the sea in the sun. They were sandcastles, donkey rides and children eating ice cream. It looked marvelous. * Tom Jerry: It's wonderful! * Narrator: Gasped Tom Jerry. * Tom Jerry: I've never seen anything like that before. * Narrator: Tom Jerry was so excited it made his axles tingle. Casey was surprised and delighted. * Casey Jr: I see the beach almost every day. * Narrator: He tooted happily. Casey took Tom Jerry to the repairers. * Casey Jr: I'll wait and take you back. * Narrator: Tooted Casey. * Tom Jerry: Thank you. * Narrator: Wheeshed Tom Jerry. (Casey Jr puffs back to the beach, taking his steel pipe flatbed, and Tom Jerry's flatbed, carrying Tom Jerry on board) When he was repaired, Casey took Tom Jerry to look at the beach once again. * Tom Jerry: This is the best big day out ever! * Narrator: Puffed Tom Jerry. Casey was delighted. Category:Julian Bernardino